Vincent's Valentine
by Kimera2345
Summary: Vincent was assigned to the Shinra Manor to oversee the work of Professor Hojo, he became close to Lucrecia, it is now Valentine's Day and he wants to get her a gift but he's sure Hojo's up to something and paranoia is starting to kick in. With Vincent's fear of Hojo doing something dangerous will he be able to tell Lucrecia how he truly feels?
1. Valentine's Day Part 1

Vincent's Valentine

Chapter 1:Valentine's Day

Vincent wasn't sure what to do, it was valentine's day and he didn't know what to get Lucrecia, well it wasn't like he was dating her but he felt like he had to...He stepped outside the manor one walk outside couldn't hurt right? He walked up to the nearest shop in Nibelheim and entered. The shop was nice, it obviously had candies and cards and such that would be expected to be given on Valentine's Day but he was still unsure he browsed the selection.

"You looking for something special young man." The old man behind the counter asked, Vincent thought better than telling him off he wasn't young, he was 27, that wasn't young, it wasn't really old either though was it? Oh well...

"Yeah...kinda..."Vincent spoke but he wasn't a social person so he always came off as cold he just didn't like people much. He didn't have his Turk outfit on, just a black tie, and his usual white button up shirt under his black waistcoat, his black pants and boots. He had just got up and remembered what day it was so his hair was messy as usual and his red eyes hadn't yet adjusted to the bright light of the outside or even how bright the shop was, maybe he'd been stuck in the manor for too long the last time he was outside was when Lucrecia wanted to have a picnic.

"Well you don't look like any of the townsfolk, you're from Shinra aren't you?" The old man looked at him.

"eh, yeah...I'm just up here doing security work really..." He said uneasily, he didn't know whether being from Shinra would be bad or good considering the power company had a lot of enemies. At least he wasn't stationed in Wutai right?

"So who are you buying a gift for, that lovely scientist that Shinra has working in the manor?" This old man asked too many questions for Vincent's liking.

"Yeah." He brushed the thought about the old man being some spy or something maybe he was too paranoid, he needed a vacation but couldn't get one until the professor's work was done, he didn't trust Hojo though, the old professor was up to something and he knew it. Whatever he was experimenting with was not going to turn out well and Vincent knew it.

"Hm, well, how's about these chocolates, I hear that's what the ladies like this year." The old man brought out a box of chocolates.

"Thanks..."Vincent laid down the gil and left, he thought chocolate was in every year, or did he not get out enough? He was starting to think he was becoming disconnected from the world...maybe that's what he wanted though, maybe that's what he needed was to get away and never return to the world. He didn't really like people so would it really bother him much? He shook off the thought for now, because right now he still had to watch over the Shinra Manor, it wouldn't have killed them to send in a partner for him though would it? He was getting too paranoid to sleep he didn't like the thought of Hojo lurking around at night doing strange experiments, "Crazy old bat..." He muttered under his breath as he entered the gate and walked up to the door.

Something moved in his peripheral vision. "huh?" he looked over but saw nothing, "Just my mind playing tricks on me" He shook his head that and a combination of his tiredness just wearing off. He entered the Manor after calming himself down, if he kept seeing things he'd be shooting everything like a madman and he wasn't crazy his instincts just kept yelling at him that Hojo was up to something bad, and he knew it in his head to, he just hoped Lucrecia wasn't involved.


	2. Valentine's Day Part 2

Chapter 2:Valentine's Day Part 2

Vincent sighed and scratched the back of his head, he still had that feeling but he just brushed it aside for now, he had to find Lucrecia. He figured she would have taken the day off, probably not now that he thought about it, what was he thinking. Hojo would still be working no matter what and so would she. He sighed and rubbed his eyes as he entered the room he was staying in. He laid down in thought after placing the chocolates down on the desk. He started to think he should go find her but then thought that she might be busy.

_"It has come to the president's attention that Professor Hojo's work may need surveillance after the last incident...so we're sending you in to supervise and watch over Shinra Manor and Hojo's work. You are to ensure that nothing happens that could cause major distress or damage. Professor Hojo is crazy, I know so watch your back he may work for Shinra but I've had a bad feeling about him for a while."_

_"Alright sir."_

He remembered his orders...maybe he did need to check up on them. Those were his orders right? He sat up, he could nap later, he needed to do a sweep of the place. Getting up out of the bed he took the chocolates with him, he'd run into her sometime so he'd give it to her then. He started to take a look around and decided to check outside real quick since he saw something out there earlier.

Stepping outside, he didn't really see anything, maybe he had imagined it but he couldn't just let people walk onto the property. Vincent walked around checking for any signs of someone getting in but he didn't find anything so he headed back inside but before he did, he saw something again, he looked back but nothing was there...it had to be his head. He needed more sleep maybe. He headed back inside and looked around, no noises, nothing, always so quiet, they were always down in the lab but he had never been there he didn't even know how to get there. If only Tseng had told him how to, maybe he had expected Hojo to tell him?

He first made his way to the room full of plants...He remembered helping Lucrecia bring them all into the room.

_"Why are we bringing all these plants in here?" He asked her while setting down a "rare plant" as she called it, he didn't mind helping as long as it was for her though._

_ "Well you know, this place needs a bit more decoration!" She smiled at him and didn't seem to notice his blush that he turned his head to hide._

_ "Miss Crescent! It's time to get back to work!" Hojo called as he walked into a room Vincent had never been in._

_ "Sorry Vincent, we can still do that picnic this weekend though!" She waved and ran off into the room._

_ "hm,...yeah..."A small smile appeared on his face...he never really smiled..this was the first time someone had really made him happy. He looked down at the chest that they had brought some of the plants in with. He shrugged and left it there, he didn't know what she wanted him to do with it, at least not yet anyway._

Vincent looked at the box and scratched his head, that was a while ago he didn't know exactly how long, he had lost track of the days...Had he even reported in this week? He couldn't remember, he'd report tonight before bed just to make sure. Maybe talking to someone from Shinra would reassure him of his sanity. He walked out of the room after smelling the "rare plant" it didn't smell too bad, for a plant that is.

Vincent started to look around he hadn't really looked around too much since he had got there except when he did his rounds surveying the area and making sure nothing was going on. He entered a room with a piano, "What the..." He had never seen this room before, where had it come from, rooms just don't appear and Vincent was starting to think he was hallucinating or dreaming or something. He wasn't a piano player but it intrigued him so he pressed a key and the note resonated throughout the room, "Wow...these acoustics are pretty good..."Vincent muttered to himself and he kept thinking maybe it had something to do with a secret or something. He sat down and started trying to play something...he didn't know anything really but he had watched a few pianists before and he tried to mimic them, he was so into messing with the piano he didn't notice that he was playing too hard and he broke some of the keys. "um..." He hoped no one was going to play the piano anytime soon at least.

Vincent walked around some more he entered a room but didn't notice there was a pen on the floor by the chair and he tripped, catching himself on the desk but causing damage to the floorboard to where it creaked everytime weight was put on it. "Damn..."He was causing more damage to the Manor than he was patrolling, he shook his head, if Tseng knew this he'd be fired. Best Case maybe put on an easier job but still. His elbow throbbed from hitting the desk he bent his arm and saw a little blood trickling down the elbow. "eh..." He exited the room after a quick look and as he was walking down the hall he brushed his elbow against the wall in a specific spot by accident though he didn't notice. He checked around for a couple more minutes before moving on.

Vincent entered a room Hojo often locked himself in, as the security of Shinra Manor he had the right to this right? He walked around and spotted some kind of ink on the desk next to some normal ink. He decided he'd do something to tick Hojo off. He played with the strange ink a bit and it disappeared...he raised an eyebrow and wrote with the normal ink "Where the Beggar?" on the paper, it just came to his mind and he couldn't explain it. He heard someone walking outside of the room and he hid by the doorway and peaked out. Hojo seemed pissed off pretty badly, an experiment gone wrong perhaps? Vincent wondered as he watched Hojo exit the manor. he also started to wonder where Lucrecia was, maybe still in the laboratory so he decided to look for the entrance.

Vincent walked upstairs and looked into a room to see a door that hadn't been open before, he looked through it and saw a spiral staircase, "hm, guess this is where the lab is.." He started to venture down into it and hit the bottom as he stepped down from the final step. He was in a long corridor cut out of the ground he hadn't any idea there was something like this here. Vincent started to walk down the corridor when he found a door to his left a ways down. It was open, so he took a look inside to see coffins spread across the room, "What the? What has Hojo been up to..." He wondered and looked around. He heard a noise and looked over as a rat climbed out of a skull that was amongst a pile of skeletons. He jumped back with a jolt, slamming the door shut, trying to assure himself that he hadn't just seen a bunch of skeletons.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, looking over and seeing another door he walked over and opened it, entering the lab. There were various test tubes and chemicals, specimens mostly dead were spread across the room, "What the hell has Hojo been doing down here?" Vincent wondered and looked around some more, there was a library in another room with most of the books pulled out and opened. He didn't feel like looking through them, at least not yet. He saw a computer that was turned on and the name "Grimoire Valentine" written on it. He pressed a button and the document recounted everything between his father and Lucrecia.

"Vincent..." a voice said behind him.

"Lucrecia?" He turned around to see her standing behind him, "What's with this file on my father...why didn't you tell me?" He asked her.

"Vincent...I...I'm sorry...it was my fault..."She looked down in guilt.

"No, Lucrecia, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not mad, it wasn't your fault." Vincent struggled for words but the combination of his feelings and pain at seeing her blame herself just wouldn't let him formulate anything...He felt like punching himself.

"Vincent. No...it.."Before she finished she ran out.

"No Lucrecia wait!," He reached out,"I...wanted to give you these..." It was no use she was already gone, he let his hand fall back down to his side and the box of chocolates fall to the floor, who the hell cared if Hojo was pissed about it? Vincent didn't..., "DAMN!" He fell to his knees and punched the floor, how the hell could he have been so fucking stupid, he messed it up so easily, he had been too careless.

Eventually through much effort, he drug himself back upstairs and into the his room. He locked the door and then turning so his back was against the door, he slid down to the floor and for the first time since he could remember he started to cry...


	3. Thy Heart Has Been Chased Unto Another

Chapter 3:Thy Heart Has Been Chased Unto Another

Vincent awoke the next morning, he was still by the door. He barely recounted last night as morning drowsiness was upon him. When he finally remembered the events he felt like going back to crying but no, he wouldn't do that, he shook the tears off and stood up. His left leg was asleep from sleeping on the floor so he limped over to the bed and sat down. Pulling out his phone as he rubbed his red eyes, he called Tseng. He was going to give him a report alright a nice big fat one. He snarled as the phone kept ringing and he started thinking about all the stuff that had happened last night.

"Vincent? You finally ca-"

"Alright listen here Tseng! I don't care if you're my superior or not, why didn't you tell me about this..." Vincent's violently growled.

"About what?" Tseng was taken aback, "What happened?" He didn't know the cool and suave Vincent Valentine could get this angry.

"About Lucrecia working with my father." Vincent snarled as he said.

"Vincent I barely knew anything about it myself that's top security research. From how much I knew, even if I said something I couldn't have satisfied any of your questions I thought better to not tell you so your job performance wouldn't be hindered." Tseng was telling the truth and Vincent could sense it, so he calmed down a bit.

"Still why would you choose me for the job if you knew that?" Vincent asked wanting answers to why they would do this to him.

"Vincent. It's because you're one of our best, we figured you could handle Hojo and the Manor we didn't want to send in a whole group of Turks because it would attract too much attention. If we did that people would get curious and someone would eventually figure out about the laboratory and Hojo's research." Tseng knew sending in Vincent was a risk especially sending him alone...but President Shinra ordered it be that way.

"What exactly is Hojo's research anyway? He's been giving me the creeps for weeks and what I saw down there wasn't to my liking." Vincent was angered as he remembered the mutilated corpses and what many would consider animal abuse.

"To be honest Vincent...I don't even know...I wish I could help you more but my hands are tied here. If I tried to send someone Hojo would obviously rat on me, then things would get worse. My best advice is to keep your guard up, don't say anything about what you saw down there, don't let Hojo get the better of you, and don't get involved romantically with anyone."

"Sir, that last one...I can't help with..." Vincent hung up the phone and dropped it, Staring at the floor, no help from anyone all he could do was either stay and finish the job or desert and hide for the rest of his life as Shinra seeked him out to eliminate him, "Damn..."

"Vincent..." Tseng closed his eyes as he hung up the phone, "I hope you survive."

"Sir, President Shinra is calling a conference meeting." A Shinra employee spoke from the doorway.

"Alright...I'll be there." Tseng said and sighed, he walked out the door and to the elevator.

Vincent patrolled and did his job for the next few days. Lucrecia avoided him but he knew she cried every night because he could hear her, but when he tried to comfort her she only ran away and locked herself somewhere. It really broke his heart but he was beginning to think that he didn't need one anymore...slowly but surely his emotions started to die his first love hated him now, or so he thought anyway.

He locked himself in his room every night after making one last round of the manor. He hadn't wanted it to be this way, but some things just don't work out...He didn't have any more tears and he didn't need them anymore, once the job was done and he was done making sure Lucrecia was safe, he was cutting his ties from Shinra and getting away from them at any cost. His decision was final and no one was going to stop him. Only death could do that now.

Hojo stalked around the manor and came to the door of Vincent's room, he tried to open the door but found it locked, an evil smile formed across his face."If the Turk stays out of my way...then my research shall be easily finished. He creeped off back in the direction of the laboratory when he heard Lucrecia crying in a room nearby, "hmmm." He walked into the room and saw her crying on the bed, "Miss Crescent what is this all about? Shouldn't we be doing our work?"

"I...I just n..need someone to talk to..." She said between sobs.

"Then why not talk to old Hojo, I am your colleague right?" Hojo smirked, maybe the final part of his plan might be carried out, one of his best experiments.

Vincent was dreaming. He and Lucrecia were together in the Shinra Manor. She smiled at him, the bright light from the window shined off of her brilliantly and he could only think about how beautiful she was. He kissed her and pulled her into a hug, he knew he wanted this dream to last forever. He knew it wouldn't but he had to wish it would.

"Oh Vincent, harder" She screamed into his ear.

"What the FUCK!" Vincent jumped up how the hell did that get into his dream!? He was breathing heavily but shook his head and tried to think of it only as sexual desire towards her, but that wasn't good either was it? "Just forget it, it was nothing but a dream...a good one gone wrong." He told himself when suddenly he heard something in another room, a bed creaking, moaning? "What the hell?"

Vincent threw on his shoes and stood up. What could be going on in the manor that required that? What was Hojo doing? He unlocked the door and closed it, the noise was coming from the room down the hall, he was glad he took Quicksilver hard to tell if he would need to defend himself. He snuck down the hallway, making sure not to make any noise. He saw the door was opened a crack but he was kind of nervous about looking. He opened the door to see Hojo in bed with Lucrecia. A surge of vomit instantly hit him and he ran back down the hall and into his room, locking it, he grabbed a nearby bucket and let himself vomit into it.

**A/N Well I forgot to do an author's note for the other chapters. I just wanted to say I know the first chapter wasn't too great but it was a little idea I had pop into my head and I just wrote on it, not paying too much attention to it. Thanks if any of you have read this far, I was trying to keep it in line with the game and give it my own twist, I think I'm doing alright with it. Also, I did have this rated M but at first I wasn't sure whether I was going to go off of the story of the game and have a happy ending (which would lead to sexual scenes of course) or stay with the tragedy of the game I decided in the end to stick with the game. I hope this story is alright it's the first one I've wrote for Final Fantasy 7.**


	4. How Did This All Happen To Me?

Chapter 4:How Did This All Happen To Me?

"Heard we got a new guy coming in" One of the Turks said to another.

"Yeah it's Vincent something I heard" The other replied.

The new Turk walked into the Shinra facility with his personal gun at his side. He was tall and skinny and didn't look very strong, his hair was a bit lengthy and black.

"He doesn't look so tough" One of the Turks laughed.

"Dude his eyes are red and stuff!"The other said as he was taken aback by the red eyes that seemed to give the man a ferocious look to him like he'd just reach out and tear your face off if you got on his bad side.

"Excuse me, I'm going to the training facility" Vincent walked past them, as he did they felt a cold chill flow through their bodies, though surely it was their fear screwing with their minds though and nothing to do with Vincent.

"Welcome Mr. Valentine." The robotic voice played throughout the building as the training exercise began.

"Alright." Vincent pulled out Quicksilver and got to work on training. Training bots came from everywhere but the man just seemed to be ruthless and accurate, taking all of them down as they came, his agility and speed ensured he was never touched by any of the bots training shots but he never missed any of them.

"Who is this guy?" The Turks stood in the observation deck amazed that the newbie was so good.

"More like what is he!"

The last bullet hit the bot before it even had time to respond and the training was over at least that part anyway, Vincent moved on to obstacle courses and everything, he never missed a beat and passed all the tests at alarming speed. Before anyone knew it he was done with everything.

A few days later Vincent was called up by Tseng.

"I have a mission for you Mr. Valentine." Tseng said as Vincent entered his office.

"What's that sir?"

"It has come to the president's attention that Professor Hojo's work may need surveillance after the last incident...so we're sending you in to supervise and watch over Shinra Manor and Hojo's work. You are to ensure that nothing happens that could cause major distress or damage. Professor Hojo is crazy, I know so watch your back he may work for Shinra but I've had a bad feeling about him for a while."

"Alright sir."

About a week later Vincent Valentine arrived in Nibelheim the town seemed a small enough place. A peaceful place too. He wasn't sure why Shinra put a mansion here in the first place. He knew his mission though, as he stepped out of the truck, he saw the manor in the distance and he walked in that direction. The townspeople kept inside he guessed because he saw no one out of their homes and it was afternoon shouldn't the kids be playing? Vincent shook it off and walked up to the manor's front door opening it and stepping inside.

"So you made it."Hojo and a woman were standing in the manor by the stairs. Hojo was a bit older looking and Vincent could just see by his looks that Tseng was right. The woman however Vincent was not told about, she was beautiful but he didn't know her name.

"I'm Lucrecia Crescent." She introduced herself noticing his stare.

"Um," he scratched the back of his head nervously and hid his blush that he had no idea why he had in the first place, "Vincent, Vincent Valentine."

"Alright! Alright! We did introductions, now Lucrecia off to our work, I just wanted to make sure you actually made it here, you can look around yourself but don't do anything stupid and don't shoot that gun in here!" Hojo creeped off to the basement as Lucrecia stayed behind for a second.

"It was nice to meet you Vincent," She smiled, "We'll have to get to know each other some other time I have work to do." She followed Hojo.

"hm."Vincent was sure he'd be up for that. For now though he was gonna take a look around and find a bed for a nap, the truck ride had been so bumpy he had not been comfortable enough to sleep at all and he was tired. He knew he'd need to keep an eye on Hojo though. Plenty of thoughts ran through his head as he walked off in search of a resting place, mostly of Lucrecia...as expected.

**Another shorter one I know, but this is all a flashback of how Vincent got to Shinra Manor and all that, it's choppy but I didn't think too much detail was needed for this particular part of the story.**


	5. Waking Up

Chapter 5:Waking Up

Vincent woke up in a stupor, the bottle had slipped out of his hand after he had passed out last night. Rubbing his head, he hoped the pain would just stop but he knew it wouldn't. These past few days he had blown his gil like it was the end of the world. It turned out the shop he had went to for Valentine's Day just happened to sell alcohol and smokes too. He had drank the last...how many days away? He couldn't remember what day it was but he had barred and locked the door so no one could get in and just wallowed in his misery and tried to drink his pain away. Actually it might have been him wanting to get rid of that image in his head but it didn't work. He had even tried some cigarettes, he had always wanted to try but he didn't like them much. His last memory was at the store.

_"Is everything alright young man?" The store owner asked, "This is a bit much alcohol don't you think? You don't look to good."_

_ "I'm fine..." Probably the biggest lie he had told in his life and the store owner seemed to notice the aura of dread and depression that must be strongly radiating from him._

_ "If this is about that woman, then don't get too sad about it, or mad. You're still young, you have hope. I was in love once, I let her break me even though I shouldn't have, now look at me, I'm an old man with nobody, no kids, no family, nothing. All because I never moved on. Life's too short to waste it on anyone." The store owner tried to help him but he didn't want it._

_ "I just don't care anymore." He paid and left._

Vincent looked up at the ceiling and realized that this was the first time he had been sober since he bought what seemed like a ton of alcohol. Vincent could barely stand up and he could swear he had pissed in his pants while he was passed out from the booze. He was still too tired to get up and too tired to care so he let himself fall into a slumber.

Hojo stalked around the lab. He hadn't seen the Turk for some time now, he was beginning to wonder if he had went and offed himself somewhere in the manor. Hojo chuckled and thought what experiments he could do with the body. He needed more test subjects, they were running out of specimen in the lab. Lucrecia hadn't been around much after their night of pleasure. He didn't really care he had already convinced her to participate in the Jenova experiment.

"For now, I shall need to refine the Jenova cells before I inject her and the baby with them. They must be able to withstand the cells be compatible or else I'll have to start over from scratch and that wouldn't be good now would it?" He spoke to himself in a crazy voice.

He figured the Turk wouldn't try to stop him now that his heart was broken. He figured he must hate her now for what she did to him at the thought, he smiled evilly. Then went back to work on the Jenove cells.

Vincent woke up sometime later, maybe a day or more? Maybe a few hours he couldn't tell but now he felt up to getting up and showering. He grunted as he forced himself up on his feet, his joints seemed to be weak and cracked as he moved, his whole body ached, probably because of him laying on the floor in a weird position. Vincent stumbled as he got to his feet but caught himself on the nightstand in the room. Limping over to the bethroom he took his clothes off as fast as he could and pretty much fell into the shower.

The hot water hit his back as he kept his head down, closing his eyes and drifting off into his thoughts. Maybe the store owner was right, maybe he was putting too much of his life into emotions, letting her control him, "Dammit! When did I become so pathetic!" He punched the wall with as much force as he could muster but ended up regretting it when he drew back and his fist pulsed from pain.

"Guess the wall does always win..." He thought to himself as he muttered a curse under his breath.

About a half hour later he stepped out of the shower shaking his still aching hand and grabbed some clothes. He had to get it together, and he'd start by calling Tseng and maybe asking up on what day it was or something, he wondered where a calender was in this damn manor. He picked up the phone after drying out his hair and dialed up Tseng's number.

"Vincent? I thought something happened to you! Are you alright?" Tseng asked urgently.

"Well besides my obvious depression and giant hangover that's threatening to crack my skull and seep out I'm fine. How many days has it been?" Vincent rubbed the back of his neck and stretched his back.

"It's been at least two weeks since you last called. How did you get enough alcohol to put you out for that long?"

"I'm not sure to be honest...I think I have a low tolerance..."Vincent was surprised it had been that long. Was he really that much of a lightweight?

"Anyway your first priority now should be to patrol around and check security. Hojo stopped communicating with Shinra about a day after your last call. I'm starting to think he's up to something worse than I originally thought he was doing. I am worried that he intends to do something that could put Shinra in danger of publicity and the responsibility of major damage, we can't have that." Tseng said in an authoritive tone.

"I understand sir. I'll check it out." Vincent hung up and put his phone up.

So Hojo was definitely up to something huh? He didn't know what had been going on for the past couple of weeks but he was back in the game and he wasnt' about to let some crazy old bat do something stupid on his watch. He wanted to check up on Lucrecia but that would have to wait for later he needed to secure the Manor before he did anything along those lines.

Picking up and loading a mag into Quicksilver he unbarred and unlocked the door and stepped out. The manor seemed alright but he wanted to take a quick look around. Going around the Manor, he didn't see any traces of Lucrecia or anyone at that. He noticed that the basement was locked, that was strange, it was open all the time. He decided to come back and check it out later, so he went around, everything was untouched. In fact dust had started to collect on everything, had no one been in the manor since he drank himself into what he'd like to think was a drunken coma?

He came back to the basement door and tried to open it. Every time he tried though he failed, he pulled, pushed, hit it shoved on it, everything, it wouldn't budge how had Hojo locked it off? or was there some secret switch or lever? He cursed under his breath at his failure and ended up going to town to search for someone that could help, while not telling them about Shinra's secrets of course.

Vincent had stayed in town for a few weeks. He had found out the old man at the little shop used to be in the military and he got some equipment for explosives from him. He didn't ask where he get them, the man didn't ask what he needed them for, he was going to blow down that damn door and kill Hojo. That sounded simple but he was afraid Hojo had a few tricks up his sleeve after all you don't live that long in his line of work without getting your hands dirty and knowing how to put down some really weird and powerful things that you may accidentally make.

So he headed off in the direction of the Manor and entered. Something was defiinitely different about the manor. It had a darker and more evil aura to it,"Just what the hell's going on around here?"

"Help me..."Someone grabbed Vincent's arm as he jerked his head over to look. It was a man, or was a man, he was disfigured and mutated, parts of monsters seemed to have been sewed onto him, wait...no...that couldn't be they looked natural, almost as if they had grown on the man. What had Hojo done? Vincent quickly shot the man in the head putting him out of his misery.

"Damn, what kind of fucked up shit is Hojo doing now?" Vincent looked around and saw the trail of blood lead from the door of the room leading to the basement to the front door where he was standing.

Vincent headed off in the direction of the basement when he heard Lucrecia saying something. He entered the room and saw her trying to calm herself down and saying something about a baby, that's when he noticed she was pregnant, but it looked like she was farther along than she should be.

"Lucrecia, what's going on!?" He was starting to think he was having some strange nightmare.

"Hojo, he injected the baby with Jenova...just like that man..."She ran from the room, Vincent knew he had to take care of Hojo so he let her go.

"What the hell.."He ran down to the basement laboratory as fast as he could, "HOJO!"

"hm? The Turk? I thought you were dead." Hojo had his back turned to him.

"What the hell did you do to Lucrecia, and that man!?"Vincent demanded.

"Oh you mean my specimen, he was a failure but I got it right with Lucrecia and my son, the cells made him grow faster, Sephiroth I will call him, he shall be the strongest man ever created, and my greatest experiment!"Hojo cackled in his evil psychotic way.

"Turn around scum, I don't like to shoot someone in the back..."He scowled pulling out Quicksilver.

"As you wish Mr. Valentine." Hojo said in a weird tone and turned around, Vincent saw a gun, but it was too late, he felt cold. Blood trickled down his chest. He looked down and saw that the .45 had went straight through his chest.

"You...son...of a...bit-"He fell to the floor spitting up blood.

"You will be a great specimen for me Turk..." Hojo laughed again.

The last things Vincent saw were all a blur as he lay there dying.

It was sometime later...he woke up, wasn't he dead though? He could have swore he was shot, he remembered, Hojo laughing and the bullet. For some reason he felt dead but he wasn't...He was on an operating table, getting up he looked at his hands and they were clawed and beast-like.

"Wh-what! What's going on?" Vincent screamed in terror, he didn't know what happened or what body he was in, he ended up on the floor as a sharp pain threatened to explode in his that felt light and good, like it was lifting the evil he had become from him, shined. He passed out on the floor after that.

He awoke once more back in his body, but he looked different, with longer hair, and he knew something had happened to him, he felt it, he was different. He had become a monster as punishment for his sin. His sin of not protecting Lucrecia, he had been too weak and he was paying the price.

Fifteen minutes later he had made his way into the room of bodies and closed himself in a coffin, and into a restless slumber...

A/N Sorry for the long time it took to update I've been busy and with school coming up tomorrow I don't know if I will be able to get anything more up possibly another story or a chapter explaining when Vince meets Cloud and the team. Maybe that could be a sequel, maybe I'll do like an alternate ending where he gets Lucrecia, not sure as of now but this was my first fanfic about Vincent and Lucrecia before he was experimented on, hope it was alright. I tried to make it as good as I could but this ending/chapter was rushed because I have been in a rush for the past week.


End file.
